1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric composition having excellent dielectric properties and electrical properties and a multilayer ceramic electronic component manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A perovskite powder, a ferroelectric ceramic material, has been used as a raw material of electronic components, such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a ceramic filter, a piezoelectric element, a ferroelectric memory, a thermistor, a varistor, and the like.
Barium titanate (BaTiO3) is a high dielectric material having a perovskite structure, and has been used as a dielectric material for a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
Today, with the trend for slimness, compactness, high capacitance, high reliability, and the like, in electronic components, a ferroelectric particle is required to have a small size as well as an excellent dielectric constant and reliability.
If the particle diameter of a barium titanate powder, a main component of a dielectric layer, is large, surface roughness of the dielectric layer may be increased, and thus, a short circuit ratio may be increased and insulation resistance may be defective.
For this reason, as a main component of the dielectric layer, the barium titanate powder is required to be finely-granulated.
However, as a barium titanate powder is finely granulated and the dielectric layer of a multilayer ceramic electronic component is thinner, a reduction in capacitance, short circuit defects, reliability defects, and the like, may occur.
For this reason, the development of multilayer ceramic electronic components securing a dielectric constant in a dielectric layer and having excellent reliability is still in demand.